


Mine

by Austinattack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Fear, Gen, Minor Character Death, Slight horror, Very AU, black cats?, child!louis, eventual non-child!louis, mentions of domestic abuse, the Haunting of Hill House reference, there is a choking child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is six and lonely and playing in the woods like he always does. He finds a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter originally for a creative writing class in college. And I love it, so I wanted to post it and I figured no one would read it if it was original characters so I just changed some things and made it Harry and Louis lolololol. So yeah. I hope people enjoy it?  
> 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to go in the woods alone!” an aggravated mother scolded. She was knelt down in front of the bloodied knee of her son.

The boy sniffed and shrugged. He winced as his mother dabbed anti-infection cream on the cut. He was trying his best to be brave, even though it was painful. The woman sighed and opened a band-aid, offering it to small hands. She smiled when he took it and put it on. He always liked to do it all by himself. 

“I just want you to be careful, Louis. What if you fell and broke your arm?” she said to him. “You’re starting school tomorrow. You don’t want to be hurt for that, do you?” 

“No one is gonna like me, anyway,” Louis said.

“Why would you say that?” his mother said, frowning. 

“No one ever likes me. This school won’t be any different.”

His mother stood up and walked to the sink. “You’ll make a lot of friends, sweet. Just be yourself.” 

The six year old sighed and got up, making his way to his bedroom. He lied face down on his bed and squeezed his eyes shut.

Louis Tomlinson had been to three different schools in his short two-years of education. His mother didn’t have friends with children, so from an early age, he lacked social skills, and didn’t make any friends in pre-school. 

The bullying started in kindergarten. During recess, Louis would sit under the slide or lay in the grass looking up at the sky, and the other kids thought that was weird, so they made fun of him. He would get his lunch stolen, get spat on, get gum in his hair, and get knocked down. Sometimes all in one day. 

The actions of the children brought a fear of people to Louis. He spoke to his mother and no one else. People were bad. People would hurt him. 

Despite his fears, Louis was definitely lonely. His only companion besides his mother was his black cat, ironically named Wolf. 

Wolf was small, but very brave, and would accompany Louis on his adventures in the woods. Louis was always in the forest, much to his mother’s dismay. Although she worried constantly about him, she never made him stay home. She didn’t think he would listen, anyway. 

******

“Hello?” Louis called as he looked up from the rock and stick house he was building. He thought he had heard someone speaking. He shrugged and continued working; Wolf yawned and lied next to him. 

The forest was foggy, visibility ended only a few feet in front of Louis’ face, but the birds were chirping, and the frogs were ribbiting like usual.

Louis’ head popped up again when he heard very distinctively someone crying. “Oh, it’s just a ghost, Wolf. Don’t be afraid,” he said surely. Louis wasn’t afraid of ghosts because ghosts didn’t want to hurt you. He looked down at Wolf, but it seemed that the cat wasn’t on edge. He hadn’t even moved. 

Louis stood up and squinted his eyes as he saw a figure, clearly the source of the crying, moving slowly through the fog. 

“Are you okay?” Louis called out, bravely. 

The figure stopped moving, and suddenly, the entire forest was completely silent. In the next second, the figure was in front of Louis. But Louis didn’t scream or shake or call for help. He simply gasped and stared at this _creature_. 

It was shaped like a person, sort of. Legs and a torso and long arms and a head. It’s lower half was almost transparent like a ghost, and it was hunched over a little, its arms nearly touching the ground. It didn’t have claws or sharp teeth or a tail or spikes coming out of its neck. It wasn’t scary. And Louis wasn’t scared. He finally looked at the figure’s head. A line of a mouth, turned down slightly, and its eyes took up half of its face. They were completely black, with eyelashes long, like a horse’s. 

Louis looked down again at Wolf, who still didn’t stir. Could the cat not see this thing? 

“Um, are you lost?” Louis finally said. 

The creature tilted its head and blinked its big eyes a few times before nodding. 

“Why were you crying?” the boy questioned.

It shrugged its shoulders. _Lonely_. Louis heard it say. 

Louis nodded. “Are you a monster?” 

Its body slumped forward even more, and its eyes seemed to sink into its skull. _I’m a demon_.  


Louis took a tiny step back. His mother had told him about demons before. She said they were fallen angels that were bad, and weren’t strong enough to stay in Heaven, so they went to Hell. 

“Are you gonna eat me?” Louis asked, his voice a little shaky.

The demon shook his head. _I don’t eat humans_.

“Oh,” Louis said, slightly convinced. “Well, what do you want? How come you’re out in the woods alone?”

_How come_ you’re _out in the woods alone_?

Louis sighed and kicked at the ground. “I don’t really have anyone to play with. I’m weird.”

The demon blinked its eyes. _I’m weird, too_. His line of a mouth turned up at the corners. 

Louis smiled too and looked down at Wolf, who was stretching. “Why can’t Wolf see you?”

The demon shrugged. _You shouldn’t be able to see me_. 

“Maybe ‘cause I’m weird, I can.”

The demon’s mouth turned up again. _Maybe_. It leaned down so it was eye level with Louis. _What’s your name_?

“Louis,” the boy said. He reached up to touch the demon’s face. It was smooth and cold like the tiles in his kitchen. “What’s yours?”  


The demon tilted its head when Louis touched it. Nothing had ever touched it willingly before. _Demons don’t have names, Louis_.  


“I’ll give you a name. Harry. Harry is your name,” Louis said eagerly.  


The demon stood up straight then, and its body started to change. It shrunk down and took the form of a child, a little taller than Louis. The demon modeled itself similarly to the boy, only with dark curly hair instead of straight hair. Its skin was pale, and its eyes were bigger than a normal child’s, and the iris’s were black, tinted slightly with green. Dark colored clothes adorned the demon-child, and the fabrics were all very plain.  


Wolf, hearing a bit of commotion, finally looked up and noticed someone else standing with Louis. The cat meowed before stretching and trotting away.  


Although Louis was a little frightened, he grinned when the demon finished changing, and took hold of its hand. “You kinda look like me, Harry.”  


“Harry,” the demon said, smiling with its new mouth. It squeezed Louis’s fingers as the boy led him through, and out of the woods. 

******

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, love,” Louis’s mother began as she heard him enter the kitchen. She turned from the stove to face her son. “Oh, who’s this?”  


“This is Harry,” Louis said, pointing to boy next to him. “He’s my new friend.”  


Harry watched the woman with careful eyes, but smiled awkwardly.  


Louis’s mother grinned. “Well, hello, Harry! Nice to meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner?” she asked, bending down to the children’s level.  


Harry looked at Louis, questioning. Louis nodded, and then Harry nodded, looking back at Louis’s mother.  


“Okay, good. Hope you like spaghetti,” she said. 

After dinner, Louis had to say goodbye to Harry, because it was a school night. His mother offered to bring Harry home, but Louis insisted that Harry didn’t live far away, and that he liked to walk.  


Louis went to his bedroom when Harry was gone, and he shut and locked his door before going to the window and opening it, poking his head outside and looking down. Harry, now in his usual form, stood below.  


“Come on up,” Louis whispered. And the demon obeyed, jumping up and into the bedroom. “So my mum can see you when you’re a kid like me. But she can’t when you’re like this?”  


Harry nodded. _Humans aren’t supposed to see us when we’re like this_.  


“Oh,” Louis said. “Well, do you wanna play a game?” He walked over to his shelf of books and games and grabbed Battleship.  


Harry sat on the floor. _I don’t know how_.  


Louis laughed. “That’s okay. I’ll teach you.”

******

Weeks went by and Louis was happier. He had a friend who liked to play and who actually seemed to care about him.  


When Louis was sleeping, Harry would wander around his room, looking at all of his toys and books and games. The demon would go through the house, studying and touching things. It followed Wolf around sometimes too. Watching the little cat stalk around amused the demon. When cars would drive by at night, it would protect the house, just incase the humans in the car had bad intentions.  


Harry would follow Louis to school and watch over him, and then return with him back home, in the form of his ‘school friend.’ Louis’ mother was so happy that her son had made a good friend.  


Harry rarely interfered with Louis at school, because Louis told him not to. He said it would be bad. But on one particular day, when the bullies were being extra mean to Louis, the demon couldn’t take it anymore.  


A third year had taken Louis’ lunch box, and when he tried to get it back, another third year pushed him down. At recess, the same kids knocked Louis off of the swing set, and when Louis stood up, he had a scratch on his face, and the start of tears in his eyes.  


“Aw, is the poor baby gonna cry?” One of the bullies mocked.  


“Leave me alone,” Louis said, trying to keep his voice even.  


Then, the child that made the comment stopped laughing. He reached up to grip his neck. He tried coughing, and found that he couldn’t breathe. He dropped to his knees and wheezed, clutching at his throat. The kids around him kept asking what was wrong, some patting him on the back, some shaking him.  


Louis looked up at Harry, who was standing above him, its usually emotionless face was angry, its black eyes were smaller, and tinted with red.  


Louis clenched his teeth and stood up in front of the bully, glaring down at him. The other child looked up, his eyes pleading.  


“Leave me alone,” Louis repeated, firmly. With each of his words, the choking bully’s throat would get tighter.  


Louis’ mouth twitched into the start of a smile, and with a painful sounding gasp, the bully was finally getting air into his lungs. Louis glanced back to Harry, and the demon looked normal again. He turned away from the group of kids that had gathered, and started for the grassy field that he always sat in.  


“I think that was bad, Harry,” Louis said when the demon sat down next to him.  


_But he hurt you. He hurts you every day_.  


Louis’ eyebrows knit together and he looked up at the sky. “Yeah. You’re right.”  


_No one should hurt you. No one will hurt you ever again_.  


Louis looked at the demon. “Are you gonna stay with me?”  


_If you want_.  


“But is that what you want, Harry?” Louis asked as he began picking grass out of the ground.  


_I want you to be happy. That’s all_.  


Louis smiled. “I’ll be happy if you stay.”  


_Then I will. But I can’t go away. I can’t leave, if you want me here_.  


Louis lay down in the grass, and the demon did the same. Louis repeated the same thing as before, quietly this time. “I’ll be happy if you stay.”  


The line of a mouth the demon had turned up into a grin. _I will stay_. It stared at the boy with its black, empty eyes that now claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short & messy. I have no posting schedule.  
> Non-graphic, minor character death here.

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_  
_Promise you I'll never leave your side.  
***_

 

Louis didn’t know how to use the power he had. Harry was a demon. And Harry could do things that humans couldn’t. And Harry wanted to obey Louis. Louis was his. And Harry was Louis.’

So whenever someone would attempt to bully Louis on the playground, their throat would get too tight, or their chests would hurt, or their legs would get weak. Those were scary things to children. It became something to be feared. If they tried to hurt Louis, there would be pain, so eventually, no one bullied Louis. None of the bullies even came near Louis.

Louis knew it was Harry doing it. Because the demon’s eyes would tint red, and his mouth would frown, and he would look as angry as his blank face could. Until the bully would go away, and Harry would be normal again. But Louis didn’t complain, because he liked not being bullied.

***

Louis’ mother got a boyfriend. His name was Peter, and he was loud and ugly and mean, and he would yell at Louis’ mother and he would slam his fist down on the counter and he would call her awful names.

“ _He loves me. He has money_ ,” she would tell Louis when she tucked him in at night. Louis told Harry he shouldn’t be human while Peter was around, and Harry listened, choosing to just hover by Louis’ side in his usual form.

But one night at dinner, when Peter started to blame Louis for something, calling him mean names, Peter choked on nothing, gasping for air as Louis’ mother tried to help him. He eventually could breathe again, though he left angrily, shoving Louis’ mother away from him. Louis looked up at the demon, and frowned a bit, though something inside him was glad.

It continued for about two months. Peter yelling and verbally abusing Louis’ mother, slamming things, and being horrid. Until a few days before Louis’ birthday, when he came into Louis’ room late, drunk and angry, and he tore Louis from his bed, shouting at him. Harry was there in human form, deciding not to change back as he stood to watch the man.

Peter dropped Louis on the floor, and fell down to his knees, clutching his chest, gasping desperately, and staring up at the boy he didn’t recognize. Harry smiled, almost sweetly, his head tilting to the side as he looked at Peter. His eyes were wide and almost completely black, tinted with red, but his manic, _demonic_ smile was terrifying.

Louis whimpered and crawled to the side of his bed, pulling his knees to his chest as he watched Peter writhe around on the floor before he stopped moving altogether. Louis knew it was Harry, but he didn’t tell him to stop. He didn’t want the demon to stop.

*****

Peter’s obituary stated a heart-attack. Louis held his mother’s hand at the funeral, though neither of them shed a tear.

Harry hovered above Peter’s grave, watching Louis closely, while Louis watched Harry, the corners of his mouth turning upwards just a tiny bit.

Louis understood that Harry could destroy. He could take away life. And because Harry obeyed Louis’ verbal wishes, as well as his internal thoughts, it meant that Louis could take life away too. Their bond was strong, in Louis’ mind. And Harry knew he shouldn’t be messing with humans this way. But he was drawn to the boy, and he wanted to obey him and keep him safe. Harry knew it was wrong. He knew it would end badly. But he couldn’t leave him. He wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! :)


End file.
